


Your secret is safe with me

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Oikawa is the strong one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag this, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell anyone I was crying."</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your secret is safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay no working on the million one shot prompts you have until you finish Tragedy and A Switch  
> Also me: FCK IT

The first time it happened was elementary school.

"Why're you crying?" Tooru stared at the boy with his head tilted like a confused puppy. He had been on his way home from school when he rounded the corner and saw another boy crying on a set of stairs.

"Go away." The boy sniffed, attempting to wipe the flow of tears from his face with his hand. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." Tooru insisted, cautiously moving to sit down on the stairs next to the boy. "Do you want to talk?"

He didn't respond, sniffling and wiping the back of his hand across his face once more. Tooru watched the new boy carefully, unsure of what to do or say. The boy kind of glared at Tooru from the corner of his eye.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru." He said after a pause, holding out his hand in introduction.

"...Iwaizumi Hajime." Hajime responded with a sniff while he shoved Tooru's hand away.

"Iwa-chan, why are you crying?" Tooru asked again, gladly having a name to call Hajime.

"Don't call me that," Hajime complained, avoiding Tooru's question. "Bakakawa."

"Iwa-chan is so mean!" He responded in a mock offence, holding a hand to his heart with a gasp. "Do you want to walk home with me?"

"Fine," Hajime answered with a huff, pushing away the hand that Tooru offered him as he stood. "Bakakawa."

"Iwa-chan!" The latter exclaimed, once again feigning hurt at the nickname. The pair started to walk down the sidewalk again in comfortable silence.

They walked down the road leading towards Tooru's house, confusing him because did this mean Iwa-chan lived on the same road?

"Hey, Bakakawa?" Hajime asked as they walked up the sidewalk across the street from Tooru's own house. "Don't tell anyone I was crying, okay?"

"Of course not!" Tooru cried proudly, pulling a fist to his chest. "Your secret is safe with me!"

* * *

 

The second time it happened was their first year of highschool.

"Of course you had to go and get hurt right before preliminaries, Shittykawa." Hajime complained as he accompanied Tooru to the doctor's office. They walked down the pristine white hallway towards the door of the doctor Tooru would be seeing.

"It's not my fault, Iwa-chan." Tooru whined.

"What the fuck do you mean it's not your fault?" Hajime retorted, sounding annoyed. "You're the one who overworked yourself."

"So mean, Iwa-chan." Tooru pouted.

"Shut up, Trashykawa." Hajime grumbled as he knocked on the doctor's door.

"Come in." Came a soft voice from the other side. Hajime pushed open the door and made room for Tooru to limp in. The doctor sat at her desk, a pile of papers and documents scattered across the surface. The pair of boys seated themselves in the chairs across the desk from the doctor. "You're here to discuss the results from your MRI, correct?"

"Yes." Tooru responded, giving a weak nod of his head. Hajime spotted his hands trembling from the corner of his eye.

The doctor pulled a couple images from her stack of documents and handed them to Tooru. "If you look here," she pointed at one of the images, "you see a normal, uninjured knee. However," she pointed at the second image. "This is your knee. If you compare this area," she circled an area of the images with her fingers, "on both MRI's, you'll notice that you have a large tear in the white area of your meniscus." The doctor turned to look Tooru straight in the eyes. "In order to fix your knee, you will need a surgery."

Hajime froze, turning to share a startled glance with Tooru.

"You said you're an athlete, correct?" The doctor confirmed.

"Volleyball, yes." Tooru responded, his voice shaking.

"You will not be able to play the rest of this season." She said with finality. "We can get you in for the surgery on Thursday evening, but you will need the rest of this volleyball season to recover."

"Oh." Tooru whispered. "Okay, thank you." Hajime knew that Tooru's whole world had been crushed in an instant. After all, what else was there in his life besides volleyball?

"I'll discuss the surgery with your legal guardians over the phone tonight, as I see neither of them have accompanied you today." The doctor says in a tone Hajime thinks is a bit too harsh, and a bit too judging. He doesn't say anything, though, because he can feel Tooru's world crashing down around him and its overwhelming. "Have a good evening Oikawa-san."

"You too." Tooru replies in a voice that's not cocky enough, not teasing enough to be his. Hajime grunts out a thanks as the pair stands and makes their way to the door.

Neither boy says a word the entire walk home, not until they're both sitting in Tooru's bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Hajime says suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settles between the two.

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have noticed! I should have made you stop overworking yourself."

"Iwa-chan, I-"

"Don't 'Iwa-chan' me, Shittykawa." It wasn't until then that Tooru noticed the tear tracks down Hajime's face. "This is all my fault, I'm really sorry."

"Hajime." It was rare for Tooru to use Hajime's first name, as opposed to his nickname, but when he did it was usually something worth listening to. "This isn't your fault." Tooru gave a snotty laugh as he started to cry. "Aren't you supposed to be the strong one out of the both of us? Besides I'm the injured one, and you started crying first? I'm shocked Iwa-chan."

"You better not tell anyone I was crying." Hajime grumbled as Oikawa shuffled to hug him.

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

 

The third time it happened was their last match in high school.

It had happened so fast, and ended in an few seconds. How Tooru has pointed at Hajime, like saying "I choose you", and how he had set from outside the court before crash landing on the table behind him. How Hajime felt the ball against his hand. How Karasuno received the spike. How Tooru fell on his bad knee. How Hinata Shouyou spiked past Seijouh's block, and how Tooru almost saved it. The sound of the ball hitting wood.

It was the end of the line for the third years, their last game at Aoba Josai, and they had lost.

Hajime replayed the last spike in his head, over and over again. If he had made the spike, they would still be playing. Their loss was his fault, and now he was going to be able to play with Oikawa ever again, at least, not competitively. But, what kind of ace was Hajime if he couldn't even make that one spike?

Before he knew it, tears streamed down Hajime's face as the team lined up to thank the audience.

A reassuring, yet strong slap pounded into Hajime's back. Tooru. The rest of the team followed, giving small and reassuring pats on the back, but Tooru's slap held deeper meaning in it.

"Thank you!" Hajime shouted with the team, slightly delayed but shouted all the same. The team turned to leave the building and Hajime shared a look with Tooru that read ' _no need, they saw me crying anyway_.'

* * *

 

The third time it happened was a year after college graduation, when Tooru finally had a job as a volleyball coach and Hajime had a job at an accounting office.

They couple had been out to a fancy dinner, to celebrate their seven year anniversary when Tooru had excused himself to the bathroom. When he came back, he kneeled on his good knee in front of Hajime.

"Oi, Trashykawa, what are you doing?" Hajime asked in confusion.

"Iwa-chan, will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Hajime nearly spit his wine all over Tooru's face, which would have made the proposal much less romantic.

"Will you marry me?" Tooru was holding out a small black box with a silver ring sitting inside on a red, velvety carpeting.

Hajime could not hold back the waterworks. He felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"I-Iwa-chan?" Tooru questioned in a shaky voice. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a fucking yes you idiot." Hajime said between broken sobs. "And don't fucking tell anyone I was crying."

"Your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh


End file.
